The present invention relates generally to apparatus for use in performing gymnastics routines, and more particularly to a gymnastics grip suitable for use on, for example, the uneven bars, the high bar, or the rings.
Gymnastics is an increasingly popular and highly competitive sport that is actually the aggregation of a number of different exercises and gymnastic routines performed on a variety of apparatus. Some of the most challenging gymnastic routines are performed on the uneven bars, the high bar, and the rings. While performing these different routines, a gymnast holds onto one or more bars or rings, as appropriate, while swinging his or her arms and body about same or in relation thereto. The gymnast typically applies a slipping agent, such as a chalk dust, a powder, or the like, to his or her hands to allow for their easy sliding in relation to the bar(s) or rings in question, and to reduce the potential friction therebetween. As such, the high degree of strain that would ordinarily be imposed upon the gymnast""s forearms, wrists, hands, and fingers in performing such a routine is, in fact, further exacerbated by the increased pressure that must, at times, be utilized by a gymnast in order counter the slipping agent applied to the gymnast""s hands, so as to maintain a firm grip upon the apparatus when desired. Common problems experienced by gymnasts in practising for and performing uneven bar, high bar, or ring routines can include any or all of the following: loss of grip on the apparatus; muscle fatigue in the forearms, wrists, hands or fingers; the development of callouses on the fingers or hands; and improper technique or improper grip on the apparatus.
Only in recent times have gymnastics grips been developed with the aim of overcoming one or more of these problems. A conventional gymnastics grip for use on the uneven bars, the high bar, or the rings typically includes a leather palm portion that, when worn, extends from the wrist to the fingertips of the gymnast, a strap attached to a wrist end of the palm portion for securing same to the gymnast""s wrist, two or three holes at a finger end of the palm portion for insertion of fingers therethrough, and a transverse dowel, rib, or rod member fixedly attached to a palm face of the palm portion, near its finger end, by glue, a stitched sleeve, or some combination thereof. An example of such a gymnastics grip can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,001 (Goodson) for a Gymnastics Safety Grip Apparatus. It should be noted that the Goodson patent also discloses an additional feature which is not relevant to the present invention, namely, an elastic strap attached near the finger end of the palm portion, directed to preventing the grip""s release from the gymnast""s fingers during use. Notwithstanding this feature, gymnastics grips of this general type are well-known in the art to slow the formation of callouses, to encourage proper technique, to improve a gymnast""s hold on the apparatus, and to reduce muscle fatigue and the strain imposed upon the gymnast""s forearms, wrists, hands, and fingers.
In fact, dowels, ribs, and rod members are used in sports grips for other uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,279 (Fritschen et al.) suggests a grip, for use in the sport of water skiing, having a palm portion and a terminal finger end thereof which is folded over a transverse rib and stitched to itself to secure the rib in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,831 (Rietz) is also for use in water sports and specifically contemplates a transverse rib or dowel that is tightly secured, by stitching and adhesive, inside a pocket formed by a tuck or fold in a palm portion of a glove. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,903 (Swanson) illustrates a similar design for a golf glove, having a cord or rod member positioned on the palm portion of the glove, which rod member is secured in place, either by a tuck in the palm of the glove material which is wrapped around the cord and closed by stitching, or by covering the cord with a strip or sleeve of similar material, which material is then joined to the palm of the glove by a row of stitching running around the perimeter of the cord. The Swanson patent contemplates that an adhesive might also be used in place of the stitching.
A problem common to all of the prior art, including each of the above listed references, which problem is particularly acute in respect of gymnastics grips, is that of inadequate securement of the dowel to the palm portion of the grip. Specifically, in the gymnastics context, dowels secured inside pockets formed in the material of the grip, whether by stitching, adhesive or a combination of both, are known to frequently become detached from the grip. Likewise, dowels secured within a sleeve or flap attached to the grip by adhesive are known to be subject to unravelling. As well, because of the magnitude and direction of the forces applied by a gymnast performing on the uneven bars, the high bar, or the rings, stitching that is exposed wristward of a dowel secured thereby is prone to excessive strain that is commonly known to rend and unravel an otherwise enduring seam. All of these deficiencies in the prior art have the effect of lessening the useful lifetime and reliability of a grip. Moreover, should a gymnastics grip actually fail while in use by a gymnast, serious injury and/or embarrassment to the wearer may occur.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip is for use by a gymnast on the uneven bars, the high bar, or the rings, and has a dowel member that is not prone to unravelling or detachment.
Another object of one aspect of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip eliminates any stitching exposed wristward of the dowel member, so as to decrease the forces directly at work upon the stitching.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip has an increased durability, strength and useful lifetime.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip aids the gymnast in maintaining his or her hold on the apparatus.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip provides the gymnast with a more comfortable grip upon the uneven bars, the high bar, or the rings.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip reduces the predisposition for callous formation on the fingers and hands of the gymnast.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip encourages the gymnast""s use of proper technique and proper grip on the apparatus.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip reduces muscle fatigue in the forearms, wrists, hands and fingers of a gymnast.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip reduces the risk of serious injury to the gymnast.
Still yet a further object of the invention is to provide a gymnastics grip, and a process for making same, which gymnastics grip is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention there is disclosed a gymnastics grip and a process for making same, in which the gymnastics grip has a palm portion, defining a longitudinal axis, and a substantially cylindrical dowel member, defining a dowel axis. The palm portion of the grip has a palm face, a wrist end portion, means for securing the wrist end portion to a wrist of a gymnast, a finger end portion, and means for securing the finger end portion to at least one finger of the gymnast. The dowel member is attached to the palm face adjacent the finger end portion, with the dowel axis in substantially transverse relation to the longitudinal axis of the palm portion. In order to so attach the dowel member, a flap member is secured adjacent to the palm face by one or more first rows of stitching passing through the flap member and the palm face in substantially parallel relation to the dowel axis. The dowel member is positioned adjacent to the one or more first rows of stitching with the dowel axis in substantially transverse relation to the longitudinal axis, as aforesaid. A first flap portion of the flap member extends in a first direction from the one or more first rows of stitching to substantially surround the dowel member in first encircling relation, without intervening between the one or more first rows of stitching and the dowel member. The first flap portion is secured adjacent a free end thereof to the palm face by one or more second rows of stitching passing through the free end and the palm face in substantially parallel relation to the first row of stitching.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the flap member may also have a second flap portion which extends in a second direction opposed to said first direction from the one or more first rows of stitching to substantially surround the dowel member in second encircling relation, such that the first flap portion substantially surrounds both the dowel member and the second flap portion in first encircling relation.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the one or more second rows of stitching pass through the palm face at a position located between the finger end portion and the one or more first rows of stitching.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, an adhesive may be used on an inner face of the flap member.